


Since Day One

by uhmziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmziall/pseuds/uhmziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Zayn is the complete opposite of Niall...and maybe that's exactly what he needs. (or the one where Zayn's a pretty douchebag and Niall cant help but to fall in love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Since day one ||Tłumaczenie||](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882985) by [just_vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla)



> Alright, I'm not so sure about this. I love the concept of it and it randomly came to me whilst showering (idk ok) and I immediately started writing. Keep in mind, I am American, and I didn't bother trying to make it sound British or anything. Apologies on that. I would appreciate any feedback, even if it's cruel honesty! here goes nothing..

"I like your hair," Zayn said casually as he walked by, not knowing how Niall's heart just dropped down to his feet.

"Thanks, Zayn," he replied, all the while trying not to lose his shit.

"Thanks, Zayn," Zayn mocked in an Irish accent, making Niall's cheeks flush.

"You're a douchebag," Niall hissed through his teeth, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. He didn't mean it, of course. He never meant it. Sure, Zayn could be a dickwad, but he was the most beautiful kind. (In Niall's mind, at least.)

Zayn smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "Yeah, but you've known that since day one!" Niall felt his insides melt as Zayn left the classroom, leaving Niall standing alone looking awestruck.

Zayn was a jock. He was one of those jocks that had a new girlfriend every week, but a killer smile. One of those jocks that smart mouthed teachers, but had a melodic laugh. He was just one of _those_ boys. Niall, on the other hand, was quiet. He was in marching band and Honor classes, had a close group of friends, and that was it. He wasn't loud and obnoxious like Zayn, he was just "that one weird kid named Niall."

It happened first semester. Niall and Zayn shared History together, their first mutual class since Niall's moved. Niall knew Zayn, of course, who didn't? Though, Zayn hadn't a clue who the hell the Irish kid sitting next to him was.

_"Hey mate, I'm Niall." Niall was practically shaking in his bones, actually talking to this kid. But he couldn't be that bad, right?_

_"You're Irish," was all Zayn had to say before returning his attention to Mrs. Roberts._

_"And you're a douchebag, but I wasn't going to comment on that." Niall felt his anxiety wash away, replaced by a wave of confidence. Who does this kid think he is?_

_To his surprise, Zayn smiled. "Good observation, Sherlock."_

Niall had decided (after hours of trying to convince himself he still hated the boy) he liked Zayn's smile, especially when he was the cause of it. They got rather close that semester, and although Niall and Zayn didn't talk much outside of History, he took all he could get.

Second semester they got seated next to each other in Science, their other mutual class. Niall was ecstatic to say the least.

"Horan! You gonna leave or what?" Dr. Ebyn's harsh tone snapped Niall out of his reminiscence. The teacher's eyes floated to the door, and Niall felt heat rising to his cheeks.

"Er..sorry Sir, won't happen again." Niall fumbled with the drawstring on his hoodie as he rushed out of the classroom, making his way to the cafeteria. His eyes found his usual table instantly, already hearing Louis' loud laugh swimming around in the air.

"Yo, children." Sure, Niall may be quiet in class, but he's a whole other story when he's with his friends. Louis and Harry began to talk fast, shouting over each other's voices to try to get Niall to hear their own story. "Oh my god so Megan--no Louis, I have to tell him about Kyle--but Harry everyone already--shut up Lou, he said--" Liam and Niall shared wary looks, silently debating on who is going to cut in this time. Niall nodded to Liam and the older boy sighed.

"Alright, alright! We get it, break it up you two. And no but's!"

Niall couldn't help but laugh, his group of friends were definitely odd. Louis and Harry sighed in defeat before focusing in on Niall simultaneously. It gave the blond chills.

"So, Niall," Louis drawled, making Niall wonder what kind of mischief the prankster of the group was up to. "How are you and lover boy?" Niall cringed at the nickname Louis had made for Zayn once he discovered Niall's crush.

"Fan-fucking-tastic, Lou, darling. How are you and Cherry Lips?" Niall grinned when both Louis and Harry's cheeks flooded red. "That's right, don't mess with the Niallator. I didn't choose the thug life, guys, it chose me."

Okay, so maybe Niall is a whole other _bookshelf_ when he's with his friends.

\---

"Bm, C, E, F#..." Niall was mumbling chords to himself, scribbling them down on his arm with some black pen he found on the football field last night. The perfect chord progressions always come to him when he's walking through the hallways absentmindedly. It's just how Niall's head works.

The junior's string of random chords came to a halt as he walked face-first into some bloke in front of him. "Oh! Sorry, mate, I wasn't watching where I was goi-oh hey, Zayn." Niall blushed (but then again, when does Niall not blush?) when he realized it was Zayn who he bumped into.

Zayn chuckled, his hands reaching for a pack of cigarettes sticking out of his back pocket. "Hey Niall, on your way to Band Practice?" Zayn's eyes held a light where Niall knew he was just playfully teasing.

Niall began to walk again, feeling satisfaction when Zayn fell into step behind him. "Nope, that's only on Mondays and Wednesdays. I'm on my way home." The raven haired boy opened the door to the front of the school for Niall, causing him to giggle. "What a gentleman, Malik."

Although the desire to look into Zayn's chocolate eyes was overwhelming, Niall forced himself not to, or else he would get lost and look like a fool. Zayn, of course, didn't miss a step. "Only for people like you, Horan. So are you walking home or what?"

Typical Zayn, always cutting straight to the chase with no doubts. Something Niall has always been envious of, even since he was younger. "Yeah, me Mum said I can't get a car till next year. Where are you going?" Niall was surprised Zayn was still walking with him, they were already out of school grounds.

"I," Zayn stated, eyes lighting up like Christmas lights, "am going to take you on an adventure."

Niall stopped in his tracks. "An adventure, aye? How do you know I'll agree?" A mischievous tone took to his voice, and not even Zayn could keep the grin off his face.

"Because," Zayn took a step closer before leaning in real close to Niall's ear, "adventures with me are the best kind." Niall shivered at Zayn's hot breath down his neck but before he could react Zayn skipped away, not even bothering to check if Niall was following. Of course Niall was following. Niall would follow Zayn anywhere.

They walked next to each other in comfortable silence for a few minutes, the only sound being Niall's converse scuffing against the sidewalk. Zayn lead him down a few streets before Niall figured out exactly where they were going--the Wood.

When Niall first moved to Bradford in Eighth grade, Louis (who was his first friend in town) took him to the Wood immediately. It's a beautiful little meadow kind of place. It has tons of weeping willows hanging over a quaint little path, casting shadows over the people walking it. There's a pond to the left and an abandoned swing set to the right. No one knows why it's named the Wood when it should probably be named the Willow or something, but it's the most beautiful place in all of England in Niall's opinion.

The icy snow crunched beneath their feet before Zayn finally broke their silence, leading him to one of the several embroidered benches scattered around the sides of the path. "I always used to come here with my Dad when I was younger. We would go sit on the swings and watch the swan's swim around in the pond and he would always tell me how he met my mother. You know what he said made him fall in love with her?"

Niall sat next to Zayn, their shoulders touching. The older boy's eyes looked so thoughtful and his voice was so gentle. Niall had never seen this side of the bad boy before, and it made his brain turn to mush at the thought of Zayn ever being hurt.

Zayn lifted his head, looking into Niall's eyes. He lifted his hand slowly, cupping Niall's chin. "Dad said that Mum's appearance wasn't what made her beautiful, it was her personality." Niall's chin felt warm where Zayn's fingertips rested, sending a tingly sensation down his spine. His blue eyes fluttered close when Zayn leaned in, his warm breath fogging Niall's thoughts. "You know what, Niall? Your appearance is beautiful, yes. But your personality? Your laugh? Your smile? Those, those made me fall in love with you."

And then Zayn's soft lips were on Niall's chapped ones and snowflakes were swirling around in the air and there was white sprinkles of snow stuck in between Zayn's eyelashes and Niall didn't even care if his bleached hair mixed oddly with the snow, he felt perfectly content because _ZaynZaynZayn_.

Oh, God, because Zayn was _so_ beautiful once Niall opened his eyes.

"Niall?" Zayn whispered breathlessly against Niall's pale lips, his hands fisting Niall's shirt.

"Yeah, Zayn?"

Zayn's eyes locked with Niall's, making Niall want to drown in Zayn's beauty. "Niall, you're so beautiful."

Niall's breath hitched as he leaned in closer to Zayn's warmth, his lips ghosting Zayn's neck. "Zayn? You're uh, a douchebag."

Zayn chuckled before gently placing his hand on the back of Niall's head, crashing the younger boy's lips into his. Zayn slipped his tongue into Niall's mouth for only a short second, eliciting a gasp from the younger boy when he abruptly pulled away. Zayn kissed Niall's nose before sliding his hand within the Irish boys. "You've known that since day one."


End file.
